A Thousand Years
by midnightlily453
Summary: As Norway reflects on his past with Denmark, he realizes how much he actually regrets leaving him and sets out to make things right. Songfic based off the song "A Thousand Years," DenNor.


Dedicated to Iamee of DeviantART! Sorry, I haven't been able to think of anything for your SwissAme oneshot(and I don't see it going anywhere anytime soon). It just won't get off the ground! So I wrote this, since I know you like DenNor too. Hopefully it's okay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia, it's characters, or the song A Thousand Years. They belong to Himaruya and Christina Perri, respectively.

* * *

Darkness. Ice. The world fell around us.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid _

_To fall_

First, it was Sweden and Finland. The snapping words, the pounding rain, and of course, the eerie silence that followed. Frustrations destroyed our house of three that night. Then, I followed in their footsteps, and brother dear followed in mine as he always does. The cold betrayal and absence of the northern auroras ushered in what I now imagine must have been one of the hardest nights of Mathias's life. I can't say I don't regret my decision at all, but independence seemed so tantalizing at the time…yet something tells me that there's something missing, even now. I'm not really sure what to do now, to tell you the truth, but I'm going to at least attempt to make it right. It's probably too late, and I wouldn't doubt that he hates me. Emil certainly seems to. Every time I open my mouth, something I don't mean comes out, usually nasty, and Denmark's always on the receiving end of it. What reason should he have not to resent me? After all, I was the one who left him. Granted, he kind of deserved it, but it's still unsettling.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt _

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

The snow crunches under my feet as I pad hesitantly up the Copenhagen street. Everyone around me appears to be staring at me, looking through my guarded cobalt eyes and into my soul. Words cannot express how badly I want to turn around right now and run back to my safe haven in Oslo, pretending that none of this ever happened. Unfortunately, my guilty conscience won't let me. Ah, who am I kidding? At this point, I think we all know that a guilty conscience hardly has anything to do with this. What is it about that annoying Dane that makes me care so much anyways? Even before I left, I felt like this. Not being able to control my emotions frustrates me. Well, I guess I can't have everything. It still kills me to see him sitting alone in that God-forsaken mansion of a home all alone, pretending to be happy. I can tell he isn't. I may be closed off, but I'm not dense. It doesn't take magic to figure that out. What I wouldn't give for a spell to turn back time…

_Time stands still_

_Beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

I'm standing outside the mansion's gates now. It's been so long since I've stepped foot inside them, I'm surprised I still remember the pass code. Then again, Denmark's probably changed it by now. I might have to get my troll to help me over.

I walk to the code pad and punch in the numbers, just in case. Surprisingly enough, the gate wrenches open with a painful squeak. Did he leave that…? No, he wouldn't have. He was probably just too lazy or stupid to switch it. I continue through the gates and the wind seems to pick up, threatening to pull the barrette out of me hair-the same one he gave me all those years ago. I reach up to fix it and hold my hat down as the door looms in front of me. I raise my hand but pull it back a little at the last minute. Can I really risk rejection like this? Will I be able to say what I want, or will it come out as yet another sarcastic tirade? In any case, the time for questions has passed; the time for action has come. And my legs tell me to make that action running. I ignore them and press the doorbell and await my certain demise.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Several moments pass before I hear footsteps approach the door, and I feel adrenaline rush through me. I've never been so nervous in my whole life, and I'm not exactly known for my emotions. It eases open.

"Norge?" Denmark says softly, almost as if unsure he's unsure he's talking to a real person.

I nod, staring up at him helplessly. I try to form words, but they refuse to leave my cotton-dry mouth. Our eyes meet and silent messages are exchanged. It's clear that we both have something to say, but neither of us knows how to say it. He takes a step towards me and I flinch, bracing for the impact of his fist. It never comes.

Instead, I feel warm arms wrap around me and pull me inside.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

"I missed you so much." He whispers into my ashen hair.

I try to fight back the salty tears threatening to fall from the corners of my blurred eyes, but am unable to stop myself when I feel Mathias's body shake with uncontrollable sobs.

"I-I missed you, you insufferable idiot." I choke out.

His grip on me only tightens.

"Please don't ever leave me again, Nor… I can handle being without the others, but I don't know what to do without you…I know I deserved everything, but please…"

I blink in surprise. The self-proclaimed "King of Northern Europe" actually thinks, of all things, that something is his fault?

"It wasn't just you…I am and always will be an independent country, but as a person, I do need you, moron." I manage.

I feel a smile spread across his face.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

He pulls back and strokes my cheek gently. The voice in my head tells me not to trust him again, but my heart feels differently. And for once in my life, I want to listen to it. My reasonable self can wait for later. After all, I've been in miserable denial for more years than I care to remember.

He looks at me questioningly, other arm still around me. I give him the closest thing I have to a smile, (which probably looks more like a smirk, but I digress.) He leans in and kisses me far more gently that I ever would have imagined that a guy like him possibly could. I feel butterflies in my stomach and finally admit what I've known all along. I love him. I love this Danish twit, even if he _is_ the most obnoxious person alive. I press back against his warm lips, enjoying the raw emotion in the moment. After nearly forever of not showing anything, it feels good to let my feelings out.

_And all along I believed _

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more._

We break for air and he rests his forehead against mine, still clutching tight to my back.

"Stupid Dane…why did I fall in love with you?" I mumble, almost inaudibly.

His trained ears pick it up expertly and he smiles like an idiot. I feel my face heating up.

"Because I'm charming?" he teases, earning him a halfhearted slap. He laughs a little. "I love you too, Norge. Stay with me?"

I look at him blankly for a moment, but I know he can see right through me.

"Stupid question." I mutter, trying to keep a straight face.

Denmark gives me this pathetic puppy face, which is pretty cute, not that I'll ever admit it, and I can't help but crack a little smile.

Somehow, he always manages to get to me.

* * *

_Author's Note-As we all know, the Nordics aren't really around much, so the characters are up to interpretation a little more than others. This is how I imagine Norway to be(after all, tsunderes are only harsh on the outside, and often dislike how they act), so I apologize if he seems OOC to you.I see him as being harsh, but philisophical and a lot more emotional than he shows, so that's how I wrote him._

_Please review! Reviews fuel the fire that sparks stories(that mad no sense, but you get the point)!_


End file.
